Lucky One
by Cbuniverse
Summary: Park Chanyeol, 28 tahun. Pemimpin perusahaan yang dingin dan angkuh, pertama kalinya merasa tertarik pada seseorang. Sangat mengejutkan bahwa orang itu hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 16. "Ahjussi dingin"—Baekhyun. "Jangan panggil aku ahjussi!"—Chanyeol. CHANBAEK! Yaoi. CEO!Chan. Student!Baek.
1. Baekhyunee yang Manja

**_Cbuniverse Present._**

 ** _A Chanbaek Fanfiction_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Lucky One**

Park Chanyeol And Byun Baekhyun

 _CEO!Chan_

 _Student!Baek_

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Baekhyunee yang Manja**

 ** _._**

 _Semua hal dipandang dengan sederhana melalui binar kepolosan dan kenaifan. Tak pernah lebih dalam berprasangka, hidupnya sederhana._

 _Semua kebahagiaan, bukan mengenai dirinya. Berharap selalu berada dalam lingkup kehidupannya yang damai, penuh kehangatan dan keramaian nan nyaman._

*

Seperti pagi biasanya. Sesosok pemuda mungil berjalan melewati lorong panjang menuju kelasnya dengan senandung kecil dilengkapi senyuman khasnya. Surai brunette miliknya terlihat sedikit tidak rapi karena tertiup angin.

"Byunie~" Tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling lehernya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh, Luhannie hyung?" Pemuda mungil itu menoleh sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak menungguku?" Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Luhannie hyung' itu merengut sebal.

"Eh, maaf, hyung. Hari ini Baekhyunee harus berangkat pagi," sahut pemuda mungil yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu dengan sikap polosnya.

Luhan menghela napas kesal. "Untuk apa, sih, berangkat pagi-pagi sekali?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh, itu ... " Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan saat Luhan yang tak lain hyung kandungnya itu melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya dapat dijawabnya dengan mudah. "Baekhyunee kebagian tugas piket hari ini," ucapnya dengan sedikit kegugupan yang terlihat jelas di mata Luhan.

Luhan berdecak, merasa tidak puas dengan alasan adiknya yang sudah jelas kebohongannya itu. Hei, kemarin pemuda mungil itu bahkan sudah berteriak panik karena kesiangan di hari tugasnya piket! Dan sekarang ia berkata ada tugas piket lagi? Benar-benar konyol.

"Tugas piket? Kau pikir hyung percaya." Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Baekhyunee sudah mulai berani ya berbohong pada hyung. Cepat katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu!" lanjutnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, seperti anak anjing yang minta dikasihani. Namun, sayangnya hal itu sedang tidak berlaku bagi Luhan saat ini. Ia masih menatap adiknya yang cenderung polos dan naif itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu percaya dan menuruti semua orang yang terlihat baik di mata pemuda mungil itu. Dan parahnya, semua orang itu terlihat baik di matanya. Sangat naif, cenderung bodoh.

"Kai menyuruh Baekhyunee datang lebih pagi. Katanya ada yang mau ia berikan," ucap Baekhyun takut-takut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memilin ujung seragamnya gelisah.

Luhan mengeram kesal. Sudah ia duga. "Dasar si kkamjong itu! Baek, dengar," Luhan memegang kedua pundak adiknya itu lembut, "sudah hyung katakan berapa kali untuk tidak menuruti semua kemauan orang lain?"

Baekhyun yang terpaksa menatap ke arah hyung-nya yang—di matanya—sedang marah itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua maniknya yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, ayolah, Baek. Kenapa malah menangis!" Luhan menatap adiknya itu frustasi.

"Baekhyunee tidak menangis, hyung. Lagipula itu hanya Kai bukan orang lain, kenapa hyung marah pada Baekhyunee?" Baekhyun menyahut kesal. Menurutnya apa salahnya menuruti permintaan seorang teman dan satu lagi, Kai itu temannya sejak kecil, kenapa Luhan harus mempermasalahkan hal itu, sih?

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek. Jika ini yang pertama, hyung maklum, tapi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya sambil menatap Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Okay, Baekhyunee boleh bertemu Kai sekarang," sela Luhan cepat sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan seringaian hyung-nya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan mata berbinar senang. "Benarkah, hyung?"

"Tentu, tapi aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," ucap Luhan lalu segera menarik lengan Baekhyun sebelum pemuda mungil itu sempat melemparkan protes.

Sesampainya di depan kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 1-A di depannya, Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya itu lebih dulu.

"Pagi, Kai~" Ia mendengar adiknya itu menyapa satu-satunya penghuni di dalam kelas itu.

"Pagi, Baekhyunee!" Sebuah sahutan dari pemuda lainnya terdengar dan saat itulah Luhan ikut masuk ke dalam kelas adiknya itu.

Brak.

Luhan membuka pintu kasar dan melangkah penuh emosi ke arah seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja mengecup pipi gembil adik tersayangnya.

"Ya! Kim fucking Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Luhan mengeram dan menarik kerah belakang seragam pemuda tan yang dipanggilnya Jongin itu dan menjauhkannya dari sang adik yang hanya bisa menatap keduanya tak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ya! Luhan hyung, lepaskan aku!" Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab disapa Kai itu memekik keras saat Luhan menarik telinganya dengan brutal.

"Rasakan ini," ucap Luhan sambil tertawa puas. "Siapa yang kau suruh datang sepagi ini? Beraninya kau!"

Sementara kedua pemuda itu asyik 'berkelahi', seorang pemuda berkulit seputih susu tanpa disadari telah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap heran keduanya.

"Sehunnie!" pekik Baekhyun senang lalu berlari ke arah pemuda yang masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Pagi, Baekhyunee~" ucap pemuda bernama Sehun itu sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Kedua pemuda yang mendengar pekikan nyaring Baekhyun sontak menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan menatap dua sosok pemuda yang masih berpelukan di ambang pintu itu.

Keduanya merengut kesal, melihat kedekatan dua insan di hadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang cemburu saat ini.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal sambil berjalan menghampiri sang adik yang sedang memeluk erat sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit putih yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya! Baekhyunee, menjauhlah dari kekasihku!" Luhan berujar sebal sambil menarik adiknya itu menjauh dari sang pemuda yang ternyata kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun merengut sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung pelit sekali pada Baekhyunee!" ucapnya diiringi kekehan pemuda tinggi bernama Sehun di belakangnya.

"Biar saja," sahut Luhan lalu menarik kekasihnya itu mendekat padanya.

"Pagi, Babydeer~" sapa Sehun lalu mengecup bibir merah sang kekasih yang masih mencebik lucu.

"Senangnya yang punya pacar cantik," celetuk Kai sambil menatap pasangan di hadapannya jengah. Ia juga ingin segera punya tambatan hati, Baekhyun misalnya.

Luhan menatap tajam Kai yang hanya bisa tertawa garing tak bersalah. "Aku ini manly tahu! Ya, kan, Baekhyunee?" seru Luhan menatap ke arah adiknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah hyung-nya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Dan menyemburlah tawa menyebalkan Kim Jongin memenuhi setiap sudut kelas yang masih kosong ini.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, sialan!" Luhan hendak memukul kepala Kai sebelum sepasang lengan panjang sudah lebih dulu merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau memang cantik, Lu," ucap Sehun tepat di belakang telinga pemuda bermata rusa itu.

Luhan sedikit merinding merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sehun yang terasa di belakang telinganya. Kedua pipinya pun mulai memanas mendengar 'pujian' yang kekasihnya itu lontarkan.

Kai yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu hanya bisa mendecih pelan. "Kalau Sehun saja yang bilang dia merona seperti itu sedangkan orang lain dia langsung mengamuk seperti rusa betina yang sedang PMS," gerutunya pelan.

Namun pasangan yang tengah bermesraan itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gerutuan Kai, saat ini Sehun malah tengah sibuk mengecup tengkuk belakang Luhan sesekali menyesapnya membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil berusaha keras menahan desahannya.

Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang dapat menghancurkan kegiatan pasangan mesum itu. "Aku sama Baekhyunee saja kalau begitu," ucapnya dengan suara keras sengaja agar Luhan dapat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Kai hanya dapat menatap pemuda tan itu dengan puppy eyes miliknya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan yang tersadar adiknya tengah berada dalam bahaya sontak menarik tubuhnya dari sang kekasih dan berteriak kencang, "Kau mau mati, Kim!"

*

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Baekhyun tengah membereskan alat-alat tulis yang berserakan di atas mejanya saat Kai berjalan menghampiri kursinya.

"Baekhyunee, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Kai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil menyetujui masih dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. "Sehunnie dan Luhannie hyung?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sudah lebih dulu pergi, jadi Baekhyunee pergi sama Kai saja, ya," ucapnya sambil mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Ayo ke kantin. Baekhyunee ingin makan bibimbap!" serunya senang lalu menarik tangan Kai yang menggenggam tangannya dan mengoyang-goyangkannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin.

Sepanjang lorong menuju kantin banyak anak-anak yang menyapanya dan dibalasnya dengan senyum manis miliknya. Baekhyun memang terkenal sebagai anak yang ceria, baik dan pandai bergaul karena itu ia memiliki banyak teman. Walaupun sifat manjanya pun sangat mendominasi, namun hal itu juga yang membuat semua orang semakin menyukai kepribadiannya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Chen!" Baekhyun memekik senang saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya tengah duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin lalu segera berlari-lari kecil sambil tersenyum senang setelah melepaskan genggaman Kai yang hanya bisa merengut sebal karena ditinggal.

Semua anak yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya dapat menahan pekikan gemas mereka saat melihat pemuda itu berlari-lari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sesosok pemuda yang dipanggilanya Chen itu.

"Minseokie hyung, annyeong!" sapanya setelah sampai di depan meja sahabatnya yang kini tengah menyantap makan siangnya bersama seorang pemuda berpipi chubby yang dipanggilnya Minseok hyung.

"Oh, Baekhyunee, ayo gabung!" sahut Minseok semangat.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati mendudukan dirinya di depan pasangan itu. "Chen, kenapa tidak mengajak Baekhyunee ke kantin bersama?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merengut sebal.

"Aku kan ingin makan siang berdua dengan Minseok hyung," sahut Chen jujur.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Chen itu. "Eh, apa Baekhyunee mengganggu?" tanyanya lirih.

Minseok yang melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun mendadak merasa tidak enak. "Eh, tidak kok, Chen tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Baekhyunee tidak mengganggu sama sekali, ya kan, Chen?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Chen yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasinya.

Ia menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya itu lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Eh, tentu. Baekhyun tidak mengganggu, kok, tapi—"

"Eh, Baekhyunee tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tiba-tiba Kai menyela ucapan Chen dengan pertanyaan kekhawatirannya.

"Eh, Kai? Baekhyunee tidak menangis tahu!" Ia merengut sebal.

"Karena dia, aku malas makan siang bersamanya." Chen dengan tak acuh melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong sambil menatap ke arah Kai sebal.

"Ya! Aku juga tidak ingin makan bersamamu," ujar Kai berapi-api.

"Eh, tapi kan, makan ramai-ramai lebih asyik daripada hanya berdua. Ya kan, Minseokie hyung?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Minseok mengangguk setuju. "Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Baekhyunee pasti sudah sangat lapar bukan?" ucapnya bijak selaku yang tertua di meja itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut yang membuat Kai gemas dan mengecup pipi pemuda mungil itu kilat.

"Dasar mesum! Untung Luhan hyung sedang tidak ada di sini. Jika ada mati kau, kkamjong," ucap Chen sambil menatap Kai jengah.

Yang dikecup hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Minseok hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para adik kelasnya itu.

"Karena itu aku berani," sahut Kai lalu tertawa senang. "Omong-omong dimana rusa betina dan pacarnya itu?" tanya Kai sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." Minseok mengangkat bahunya tak tahu sedangkan Chen malah tengah asyik melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Kai.

"Kai~ pesankan Baekhyunee bibimbap dan jus stroberi," rajuk Baekhyun menarik lengan Kai.

"Okay, princess. Tunggu sebentar, ya~" sahut Kai sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Kai, Baekhyunee bukan princess. Baekhyunee kan laki-laki," sungutnya sebal.

"Tapi Baekhyunee cantik seperti putri!" sahut Kai sambil tertawa bersama dengan Chen yang juga menyemburkan tawanya.

Baekhyun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebal lalu menatap ke arah Minseok dengan tatapan memelas. "Hyung~" rajuknya minta pembelaan.

Sedangkan Minseok hanya dapat terkekeh sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun gemas. "Baekhyunee memang bukan perempuan tapi Baekhyunee tetap cantik dan menggemaskan," ucap Minseok semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Baekhyunee tidak cantik, hyung. Baekhyunee itu tampan," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Seluruh penghuni kantin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka sedangkan Kai yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli pesanan Baekhyun sudah tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana respon dari Chen! Pemuda bersuara tinggi itu bahkan sudah jatuh terpingkal di lantai kantin, sedangkan Minseok hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang semakin merengut kesal.

"Baekhyunee kesal!" teriak pemuda mungil itu. "Luhannie hyung~"

*

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun masih merengut sebal. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu tidak suka jika ada yang mengatainya cantik sama seperti Luhan hyung-nya, walau itu memang kenyataannya. Ia ingin sesekali dibilang tampan seperti hyung pertamanya, Daehyun. Omong-omong Baekhyun itu anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara dan Luhan adalah hyung keduanya.

"Baek, hyung ada kegiatan klub bersama Sehunnie. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" ucap Luhan saat memasuki kelasnya tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Eum," sahutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Luhan mengusak rambut adiknya itu gemas. "Mian, hyung tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyunee lebih dulu. Hyung tidak ada waktu lagi," ucap Luhan penuh sesal. Ia sebenarnya sungguh mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun bertemu orang asing dan mau saja mengikuti orang itu karena diiming-imingi Stawberry Ice Cream? Hei, Byun Luhan, apa kau lupa Baekhyun itu bukanlah seorang bocah lima tahun yang bisa dibohongi seperti itu! Tapi, sejujurnya tidak ada yang bisa menjamin itu, melihat sikap Baekhyun yang bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakkan daripada seorang bocah lima tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," ucapnya sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya. Lalu, "Tapi Baekhyunee boleh tidak sebelum pulang membeli es krim stroberi dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman lebih dulu?" tanyanya penuh harap dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang telah menangkup di depan wajahnya.

Luhan terlihat sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Ya, ya, hyung?" ucapnya lagi kini sambil menatap Luhan dengan sepasang puppy eyes miliknya.

"Biarkan saja, Lu. Baekhyunee kan hanya pergi ke taman, tidak begitu jauh dari rumah," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil merangkul sang kekasih dan mengecup pipi kanannya sekilas.

"Sehunnie yang terbaik!" seru Baekhyun senang dengan reflek hendak menarik Sehun dari Luhan untuk dipeluknya.

"Ya, Baekhyunee jangan peluk Sehunnie-ku!" Luhan sontak mempertahankan Sehun, didekapnya sang kekasih kuat-kuat sambil menatap Baekhyun sebal.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan di samping Luhan. Ini bukan pemandangan yang pertama baginya, Luhan memang sangat protektif terhadap dirinya bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri ia bisa sangat cemburu dan itulah yang membuat rusa cantiknya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Okay, Baekhyunee boleh pergi." Luhan berucap mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali ke awal. Membuat raut wajah kesal Baekhyun sebelumnya berubah berbinar-binar. "Dengan ...?"

"Baekhyunee akan mengajak Kai!" serunya bersemangat.

"Eh ... Baekhyunee mau mengajakku kemana?" Suara Kai tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu kelas.

"Kai, ayo pergi ke taman!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan langsung memeluk pemuda tan itu erat.

Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah melihat Baekhyun bersama Kai akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mereka bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun pada pemuda tan yang katanya cinta mati pada Baekhyun itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jaga Baekhyunee baik-baik, Kai!" Luhan berucap sambil menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dan melambai-lambai cantik.

"Lu hyung—" Kai hendak protes namun pasangan kekasih itu telah lebih dulu menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Eh, kenapa Kai?" Baekhyun menatap Kai bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Kai tidak ingin pergi bersama Baekhyunee?" tanyanya lirih dengan wajah sedihnya yang bagi Kai so-damn-cute itu.

Kai gelagapan dengan respon tak terduga Baekhyun. "Tidak, tidak," Kai menggerakan telapak tangannya kanan-kiri sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia takut sang pemuda manis ini akan salah paham padanya dan membencinya! Ukh, kau benar-benar berlebihan Kai-ssi.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ada latihan dance hari ini," sahutnya penuh sesal. "Bagaimana jika pergi setelah aku selesai?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Nanti kesorean, Kai," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kai yang merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun itu reflek mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama Chen dan Minseok hyung?" ucapnya kembali memberi solusi.

"Tapi, Chen dan Minseokie hyung sudah lebih dulu pulang," sahut Baekhyun kecewa. "Ya sudah, Baekhyunee pergi sendiri saja!" ucapnya senang.

"Eh, tidak menungguku saja?" Kai masih berusaha membujuk pemuda manis itu namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kembali.

"Kai tenang saja, Baekhyunee kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai. Nanti Baekhyunee bilangin ke Luhannie hyung kalau Kai tidak bisa menemani Baekhyunee," sela Baekhyun cepat.

Kai masih tidak setuju. Bukan itu masalahnya, ia tidak takut Luhan memarahinya jika membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendiri namun sebenarnya ia malah mengkhawatirkan pemuda manisnya itu.

"Sudah, ya, Kai. Baekhyunee pergi dulu." Baekhyun segera berlari menjauhi Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya ceria bahkan Kai sama sekali tidak diberikan waktu untuk mencegahnya.

Kai hanya dapat berdecak sebal melihat sifat Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu. "Mungkin aku bisa menyusulnya setelah latihan," gumamnya lalu segera menuju ke ruang latihan dance, semakin cepat ia sampai, semakin cepat juga ia akan selesai berlatih nanti dan setelahnya ia bisa menyusul sang pujaan hatinya di taman.

Kai berlalu dari kelasnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

*

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil meloncat-loncat kecil seperti bocah. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya hingga matanya yang memang sudah kecil semakin tak terlihat saja. Bagaimana tidak senang, ini pertama kalinya ia jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa kedua hyung-nya maupun para sahabatnya.

"Baekhyunee senang!" gumamnya kecil namun beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada tak jauh darinya masih dapat mendengar gumaman polos itu. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan terang-terangan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu.

Ia terus berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil hingga taman yang ditujunya kini telah terlihat beberapa meter di hadapannya. Baekhyun dengan senang segera berlari ke sana lalu pergi berkeliling mengamati anak-anak yang sedang bermain hingga para orang tua mereka yang saling mengobrol sambil mengawasi anak masing-masing.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri seorang penjual permen kapas dan berniat membelinya satu.

"Ahjussi, Baekhyunee ingin permen kapasnya satu," ucapnya pada paman penjual permen kapas.

"Baiklah, satu buah permen kapas untuk anak manis!" seru paman itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas untuk Baekhyun.

"Wah ... gomawo, ahjussi!" Baekhyun memekik senang sambil menatap permen kapas merah muda di tangannya takjub. "Dan Baekhyunee itu tampan, bukan manis, ahjussi!" protesnya.

Paman penjual permen kapas itu hanya dapat terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah seorang pemuda yang seharusnya cukup dewasa itu. "Iya, iya, Baekhyunee tampan," ucap paman itu akhirnya.

Baekhyun semakin senang mendengar ucapan paman itu. Ia terkikik pelan sambil berpamitan untuk kembali berkeliling. "Ahjussi, Baekhyunee pergi dulu, nanti saat Baekhyunee main ke taman lagi, Baekhyunee pasti kemari!" ucapnya lalu melambai pergi sambil menggigit permen kapas di tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" sahut paman penjual permen kapas itu sambil membalas lambaian pemuda manis itu.

Baekhyun terus berjalan mengelilingi taman hingga permen kapas di tangannya pun habis dimakannya.

"Ah, awan mendung jangan datang," gumamnya lesu sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah kelabu.

"Lebih baik Baekhyunee segera ke kedai ice cream sebelum turun hujan," ucapnya lalu mulai melangkah pergi dari taman kota yang mulai sepi karena para pengunjung mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing karena perubahan cuaca ini.

Baekhyun berjalan beberapa meter hingga nampaklah sebuah kedai ice cream favoritnya. Ia segera berlari-lari kecil saat rintik hujan mulai turun membasahinya.

Tring~

Suara lonceng pintu berbunyi begitu ia memasuki kedai yang tidak begitu besar namun sangat nyaman itu.

"Annyeong, Eunji noona~" sapanya ceria saat melihat seorang gadis berumur 20-an di balik counter.

"Oh, Baekhyunee datang!" seru gadis bernama Eunji itu senang sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun memang sudah mengenal semua orang yang bekerja di kedai itu karena ia memang sangat sering berkunjung ke sana bersama kakak-kakaknya maupun para sahabatnya.

"Noona, sakit~" Baekhyun merajuk sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Eunji yang tidak kira-kira itu.

"Eh, mian, lagian Baekhyunee terlalu menggemaskan, sih." Eunji terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah kesal pemuda di hadapannya itu yang malah membuatnya semakin imut.

Baekhyun masih merengut sebal karena Eunji malah tertawa dan semakin menggodanya.

"Oh, ya, Baekhyunee sendiri?" tanya Eunji setelah menghentikan kekehannya. Ia hanya heran saja, biasanya kan pemuda mungil itu pasti selalu dikawal kemana-mana oleh para kakak yang overprotektif itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Sehun tidak ikut?" tanya Eunji sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya, Noona, sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak mendekati Sehunnie!" Baekhyun berujar sebal. "Sehunnie itu punya Luhannie hyung tahu!"

Eunji kembali terkekeh. Ah, respon Baekhyun selalu saja menggemaskan. Bagaimana ia bisa berhenti menggoda pemuda mungil itu? Untung saja kedai sedang sepi saat ini mungkin karena sedang turun hujan.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyunee. Lagipula siapa yang bisa merebut Sehun dari kakak cantikmu itu."

"Luhannie hyung memang yang terbaik!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal ke atas.

Eunji terkekeh sekali lagi sebelum berucap, "Mau pesan apa? Yang biasa saja?"

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu. "Baekhyunee mau, tapi nanti Baekhyunee bisa terserang flu kalau makan es krim di cuaca seperti ini."

Ah, sepertinya Eunji lupa bahwa pemuda mungil itu memang tak kuat terhadap dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan susu stroberi hangat dan sepiring strawberry shortcake?" saran Eunji mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sangat suka makanan manis apalagi yang berbahan dasar strawberry. Pemuda mungil itu kan Strawberry Freak!

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan mata berbinar. Pemuda mungil itu pasti tengah membayangkan betapa enaknya kedua makanan yang dipesannya itu.

"Noona akan menggunakan cup agar susunya tetap hangat. Duduklah dulu, Baek," ucap Eunji sebelum berlalu untuk memesankan pesanan Baekhyun setelah melihat pemuda mungil itu melangkah menuju sebuah meja yang terletak tepat di samping jendela besar yang mengarah ke sebuah jalan besar.

Baekhyun terus menggumam sambil memerhatikan rintik hujan yang sepertinya mulai mereda.

"Ini pesanan untuk Baekhyunee!" ucap seorang pramusaji yang meletakan sepiring stawberry shortcake dan satu cup susu stroberi hangat di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Hayeon Noona," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap cake di atas meja dengan mata berbinar senang.

Gadis bernama Hayeon itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. "Makan pelan-pelan, Baek. Noona kembali dulu," ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun dengan pipi menggembung penuh dengan cake.

Bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan cake-nya hujan di luar pun akhirnya mereda. "Ah, Baekhyunee harus cepat pulang sebelum hujan kembali turun," gumamnya sambil menyesap susu stroberi-nya sedikit. Ia pun beranjak untuk membayar pesanannya dan berpamitan untuk pulang kepada para Noona yang dikenalnya.

"Noona, Baekhyunee pulang dulu!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang cup susu stroberi-nya.

"Ne, hati-hati, Baekhyunee!" balas Eunji dari belakang counter sedangkan Hayeon hanya dapat balas melambai karena ia sedang mengantar pesanan pelanggan.

Senyum Baekhyun masih belum juga luntur. Ia benar-benar senang karena bisa pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian hari ini. Dengan riang ia membuka pintu kedai ice cream masih dengan senandung kecil favorit-nya hingga ...

Bruk.

Senyum Baekhyun akhirnya luntur, tergantikan ringisan kecil. Seseorang yang berbadan besar telah menabraknya! Parahnya pemuda mungil itu bahkan sampai terjatuh dan terjerembap pada trotoar dengan genangan air yang kotor.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden jatuhnya dirinya itu. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam gelap dengan mantel panjang berwarna abu-abu tua tengah menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan kening dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal!

"Ya! Ahjussi, kau tidak berniat menolong Baekhyunee? Ini sakit tahu," ujar Baekhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Pria itu semakin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ahjussi? Kau pikir aku setua itu!" ucapnya dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dengan manik kelamnya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Mana Baekhyunee tahu! Sekarang bantu Baekhyunee berdiri, ahjussi," pinta Baekhyun memelas.

Pria itu menghela napasnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima baik oleh sang pemuda mungil.

"Yah, baju Baekhyunee basah, susu stroberinya juga tumpah." Baekhyun menatap blazer cokelat mudanya yang sudah kuyup dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan celana seragamnya lalu menatap sedih ke arah cup susunya yang telah jatuh menelungkup.

Pria tinggi itu masih tetap berada di posisinya sambil menatap heran Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi, dingin~" rengeknya. Hei, Baekhyunee, kau sedang merengek pada siapa, orang asing heh?

Pria itu mendengus lalu menarik blazer Baekhyun lepas, melepas mantel abu-abu gelapnya dan memberikannya pada pemuda mungil yang terlihat sedikit mengigil itu.

"Gomawo, ahjussi!" seru Baekhyun dengan eyes smile-nya sambil mengenakan mantel panjang itu.

Tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam mantel yang tentu saja sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya, panjangnya saja hampir mencapai setengah betisnya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, asalkan ia tidak kedinginan.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi," ucap pria itu tak senang.

Baekhyun kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada pria tinggi yang bisa dibilang—sangat—tampan di hadapannya. Memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pria itu. "Lalu Baekhyunee harus panggil apa?"

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sisi dominannya yang kuat seakan menyerbu ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Park Chanyeol."

 ** _Tbc._**


	2. Park Chanyeol Itu Chanlie

**Chapter II : [Byun Baekhyun] Park Chanyeol Itu Chanlie~**

 **.**

"Park Chanyeol ahjussi?" Aku menatapnya penuh minat. Paman tinggi di hadapanku ini sangat tampan seperti Sehunnie.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak setua itu! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi," sahutnya setengah mendesis.

Eh, memangnya Baekhyunee salah, ya? Dari perawakannya paman ini pasti lebih tua dariku. Karena itu Aku harus memanggilnya ahjussi, tapi kenapa paman ini malah marah pada Baekhyunee?

"Kenapa ahjussi marah pada Baekhyunee?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Ahjussi itu sangat tinggi dan tubuh ahjussi lebih besar dari Baekhyunee, jadi ahjussi ya ... seorang ahjussi!"

Paman di hadapanku semakin terlihat kesal. Hei, apa salah Baekhyunee!

"Dengar anak kecil," Aku merengut saat ia memanggilku begitu, namun Aku tidak bisa memprotes karena ia kini tengah menatapku seram. "Kau saja yang terlalu pendek, bukan aku yang terlalu tinggi."

Aku benci dibilang pendek! Aku menarik kemeja hitam yang dikenakan paman kurang ajar ini dan memukulinya brutal. "Ya! Baekhyunee tidak pendek tahu," pekikku tanpa berniat menghentikan pukulanku.

"Ya, Hentikan!" Aku mendengar paman Park Chanyeol berteriak sambil melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulanku, dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku malah semakin keras memukulnya hingga ia berhasil menangkap kedua tanganku dan menahanku agar tidak memukulinya lagi. Wajahku kini berada tepat di hadapan dadanya, ya, tinggiku memang hanya sebatas bahunya, tapi kan Aku masih berada pada masa pertumbuhan, masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.

"Berhenti atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

Diancam seperti itu, Aku malah semakin mendekatkan diriku padanya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguarkan aroma mint dan citrus yang menyegarkan indera penciumanku. Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang gelap dengan aura tajam yang mencekam.

"Kalau begitu Baekhyunee harus memangil ahjussi apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusak-ngusak hidungku pada dada bidang miliknya.

Aku merasakan gerakan tubuhnya yang sedikit risih dengan tingkahku. Namun, siapa peduli! Ia wangi dan Aku suka itu.

"Chanyeol saja. Umurku bahkan baru 28," sahutnya sambil berusaha menarikku dari tubuhnya. Namun Aku malah semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Eum ... Chanlie," gumamku lirih. "Chanlie hangat~"

Hingga akhirnya semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

*

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan. Setengah tak sadar mengamati sebuah ruangan yang kutempati ini. Ruangan ini didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam yang maskulin, semua barang diletakan dengan baik sehingga menambah kesan elegan bagi sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah kamar pribadi ini karena Aku kini tengah berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size dengan seprai satin putih yang melapisinya.

Aroma kamar ini ... mint bercampur dengan citrus yang menyegarkan. Aku kenal aroma ini!

Pandanganku perlahan mulai jelas. Dan di sana, tepat di samping ranjang yang kutiduri, duduk di atas sofa hitam kelam, Park Chanyeol tengah menatapku tajam.

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Baekhyunee dimana?" Aku bertanya lirih sambil mengusak kedua mataku yang masih terasa berat.

"Di rumahku. Kenapa seorang bocah sepertimu bisa sangat merepotkan seperti ini? Jika tidak tahan dingin harusnya kau bilang!" ucapnya dingin.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Baekhyunee kan sudah bilang—" Aku berdehem pelan. "Chanlie, haus~"

Chanyeol berdecih pelan, namun tetap beranjak menuangkan air ke dalam gelas kaca di atas meja tak jauh darinya dan menyerahkannya padaku setelah membantuku bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Pria itu masih mengenakan kemeja hitamnya, namun kini kedua kancing teratasnya sudah terlepas menampakan dada bidangnya yang putih bersih.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Luhannie hyung pasti khawatir," gumamku pelan.

Aku kembali mendengar Chanyeol mendecak. "Tadi ada yang menelponmu dan sudah kukatakan bahwa kau berada di sini. Besok akan kuantar kau pulang."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Ah, rasanya masih sedikit dingin. Tentu saja, karena Aku bahkan masih mengenakan seragamku yang basah. "Jika begini, Baekhyunee tidak akan sembuh. Chanlie tega tidak mengganti baju Baekhyunee dengan baju yang lebih kering," ucapku menyalahkannya.

Ia menatapku tak percaya. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku membawamu ke rumahku dan tidak meninggalkanmu di pinggir jalan begitu saja." Ia berucap dingin lalu ganti menatapku dengan tatapannya yang biasa, penuh intimidasi.

Aku menunduk dalam. Chanyeol benar, Aku seharusnya berterima kasih padanya. "Eum ... mian, gomawo, Chanlie."

Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya kali ini atau ia bahkan tidak berekspresi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku juga merasa canggung untuk melakukannya," ucapnya setelah keheningan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya bingung. "Canggung, kenapa?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan membuatku tetap menatapnya tanpa berkedip seperti terhipnotis. "Chan~" lirihku saat merasakan napas hangatnya di tengkukku.

"Karena di mataku, kau seperti seorang gadis yang sangat manis dan menggairahkan," sahutnya menggoda, tak lupa meniup belakang telingaku yang sensitif membuatku melenguh pelan.

Tersadar dari pesonanya, Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dan menatapnya kesal. "Baekhyunee itu laki-laki bukan perempuan!" pekikku histeris.

Park Chanyeol hanya menatapku dan tersenyum mengejek. "Terserah," ucapnya menyerah untuk berdebat denganku. "Kalau kau ingin ganti baju, pakai saja bajuku yang manapun. Tapi kusarankan kau untuk mandi lebih dulu."

Setelah Aku mengangguk, Aku melihatnya beranjak dari sisi ranjang yang kutempati. "Chanlie mau kemana?"

"Aku juga harus membersihkan diri," sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Eh, Chanlie mau mandi bareng Baekhyunee?" Aku bertanya tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan alisnya yang terangkat tinggi. "Kau ingin menggodaku?"

Blush. Aku merasa aliran darahku tiba-tiba terkumpul di kedua pipiku. Aku yakin keduanya pasti sudah berubah semerah strawberry, Aku bahkan dapat merasakan panas pada keduanya.

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh kecil, pertama kalinya sejak Aku bertemu dengannya. Oh, apakah Baekhyunee terdengar berlebihan? Okay, Aku memang belum lama mengenalnya bahkan kami baru bertemu kurang dari dua puluh empat—tidak dua belas jam malah.

"Di rumah ini tidak hanya terdapat satu kamar mandi, Baekkie~" Aku merasa bulu kudukku meremang mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu. Belum pernah ada yang memanggilku semenggairahkan itu. "Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi di ujung ruangan ini, aku akan mandi di luar," lanjutnya setelah mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut.

Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah menuju pintu dan kali ini Aku tidak berniat untuk kembali menyelanya. Uh, apa maksudnya itu? Bekas sentuhan Chanyeol bahkan terasa sangat panas, hampir membakarku!

"Baekhyunee, apa yang kaupikirkan!" Aku mengacak rambutku gemas teringat kembali dengan pertanyaanku sebelumnya yang seakan mengajak Chanyeol mandi bersamaku tadi. Hei, Baekhyunee, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya dengan baik!

Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang setelah merasa kepalaku sudah mulai membaik. Mandi shower mungkin akan membuat tubuhku sedikit mendingin.

Aku menatap jam dinding berwarna hitam-putih yang tergantung tepat di atas sebuah cermin yang menghadap langsung ke ranjang yang sedang kutempati.

"Ah, baru jam 7. Mungkin Baekhyunee akan mandi dengan air hangat saja sebelum terserang demam." Aku bergumam sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu bercat putih di ujung ruangan.

Kamar mandi Chanyeol menguarkan aroma yang sama, aroma menyegarkan Chanyeol yang kusuka. "Wangi Chanlie~" ucapku sambil melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku.

Terdapat sebuah bathub yang besar berwarna hitam mewah yang sepertinya akan cukup untuk dua orang atau malah lebih? Uh, Aku jadi ingin berendam!

"Chanlie tidak menyiapkan air untukku," ucapku sambil merengut sebal.

Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk segera membasahi tubuhku di bawah aliran shower yang telah kuatur tingkat suhunya dan saat tubuhku mulai menghangat Aku teringat bahwa Aku belum menghubungi Luhannie hyung maupun Daehyun hyung walau tadi Chanyeol berkata sudah mengatakan keberadaannya pada siapapun itu yang tadi menghubungi ponselku, tapi tetap saja Aku tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol katakan pada orang itu. Lagipula Chanyeol itu orang asing bukankah orang yang menghubungiku malah akan semakin khawatir?

Aku dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara mandiku dan melingkarkan handuk putih yang terdapat pada lemari penyimpanan yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi ke sekeliling pinggangku.

Saat Aku kembali ke kamar, Chanyeol tidak terlihat dimanapun. Apa Chanlie masih sibuk membersihkan diri?

Aku berniat berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang sepertinya menuju ke ruang penyimpanan untuk pakaian-pakaian Chanyeol sebelum melihat tas cokelat muda miliku tergeletak di atas sofa panjang yang menempel tepat di depan ranjang.

Begitu membukanya Aku langsung memeriksa ponselku dan mendapatkan banyak notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab. Tiga puluh dua panggilan dari Luhannie hyung, dua puluh tiga dari Sehunnie, dan dua puluh dari Daehyun hyung ditambah hampir lima puluh dari Kai! Juga beberapa dari sahabat-sahabatku lainnya.

Terdapat juga puluhan pesan singkat dari mereka. Dan Aku berniat membacanya beberapa.

 ** _From : Luhannie hyung_**

 ** _Baek, kau dimana?_**

 ** _04.17 PM_**

Pesan itu diterima dua jam lalu. Lalu aku membaca sederet pesan yang dikirimkan hyung keduaku itu.

 ** _From : Luhannie hyung_**

 ** _Jawab teleponku atau mati kau!_**

 ** _05.10 PM_**

Kejam!

 ** _Ayolah, Baek, jawab pesan hyung! Kau ingin aku mati khawatir?_**

 ** _05.19 PM_**

 ** _Baekhyunee, kau dimana? Hyung khawatir, Daehyun hyung sudah mencarimu di taman bersama Kai tapi kau tidak ada. Ayolah setidaknya balas pesanku!_**

 ** _06.03 PM_**

 ** _Baekhyunee, hiks ... mianhae hyung tidak mengantarmu pulang tadi siang. Hiks ... jawab telepon hyung!!!!_**

 ** _06.22 PM_**

Membaca pesan terakhir dari Luhannie hyung membuatku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat hyung kesayanganku itu khawatir. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Setelah membaca semua pesan Luhannie hyung, Aku akhirnya membuka pesan Sehunnie yang baru saja masuk.

 ** _From : Sehunnie tampan~_**

 ** _Baek, kau dimana? Luhannie mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia bahkan tidak mau berhenti menangis sejak tadi. Jawab pesanku, kumohon ..._**

 ** _07.48 PM_**

Satu pesan baru kembali masuk kali ini dari Kai.

 ** _From : Kim Kaiii!_**

 ** _Ya! Katakan siapa itu Park Chanyeol atau akan kukatakan pada hyung-hyung-mu kalau kau diculik oleh pria Park itu. Hubungi aku setelah kau membaca pesan ini! Atau habis kau, Baekhyunee-ku yang manis~_**

 ** _07.49 PM_**

Pesan Kai membuatku takut hingga Aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu. Sebelum nada sambung berbunyi, panggilan sudah lebih dulu tersambung. Oh, betapa cepatnya Kai menjawab telepon Baekhyunee.

"Ya, Baek, kenapa baru menghubungiku? Dan katakan siapa yang mengangkat teleponku tadi sore!" Suara Kai langsung terdengar tidak sampai satu detik dari telepon tersambung.

"Mian, Kai. Baekhyunee di rumah Chanlie saat ini dan yang mengangkat teleponmu tadi mungkin dia," ucapku pelan.

"Siapa itu Chanlie?! Kenapa—" Tiba-tiba suara Kai terpotong dan tergantikan isakan keras yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Luhannie hyung~" gumamku lirih. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhannie hyung menangis seperti ini.

"Baekhyunee ... hiks, h-hyung ... mianhae hiks. Sekarang k-kau baik-baik saja kan?" Suara parau Luhannie hyung kembali terdengar.

"Baekhyunee tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sekarang Baekhyunee sedang berada di rumah Chanlie," sahutku mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Ssh ... sudahlah, Lu." Aku mendengar suara Sehun samar-samar di tengah suara isakan Luhannie hyung. "Baekhyunee, siapa itu Chanlie?" tanyanya lembut. Mungkin mereka mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker di sana.

"Chanlie baik," sahutku ceria sambil tersenyum mengingat kebaikan Chanlie pada Baekhyunee~

"Ne, lalu siapa itu Chanlie?" Kali ini Aku mendengar suara Daehyun hyung. Apa mereka semua berkumpul karena mengkhawatirkanku?

"Park Chanyeol, Daehyun hyung! Park Chanyeol itu Chanlie~"

"Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Aku bergumam mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya hyung mengenalnya." Suara Daehyun hyung kembali terdengar.

"Ah, rekan bisnismu, hyung!" Lalu suara Sehunnie terdengar.

Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka berbicara hal yang tidak kumengerti di ujung sambungan hingga suara Daehyun hyung kembali terdengar, "Hyung akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Tetap di sana hingga hyung menjemputmu, ingat?"

"Eh, tapi kata Chanlie, Chanlie yang akan mengantar Baekhyunee ke rumah besok." Aku mengulum bibir bawahku senang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Suara Luhannie hyung yang parau kembali terdengar.

"Tentu saja, Luhannie hyung jangan menangis lagi, ya. Mian, Baekhyunee membuat hyungie khawatir," ucapku lembut.

Aku mendengar Luhannie hyung menggumam kecil dan akhirnya terkekeh pelan. "Biasanya kan Baekhyunee yang menangis, sekarang gantian hyungie~"

Aku ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok! Sleep well, babybyunie!" Suara Sehunnie terdengar untuk menutup percakapan. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Kai di ujung sana.

"Kenapa tidak kita jemput Baekhyunee sekarang saja. Kalian percaya pada orang asing?"

"Tidak bisa, Kai. Itu tidak sopan. Tunggu saja sampai besok pagi, lagipula Daehyun hyung juga mengenal orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu." Itu suara Sehunnie. Ah, Sehunnie memang selalu jadi yang terbaik!

"Benar, Kai. Chanlie itu baik. Tenang saja, Baekhyunee pasti baik-baik saja."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Aku merasa seseorang dengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku dan memelukku dari belakang. Dari aromanya Aku tahu itu Chanyeol, mint dan citrus miliknya sudah menjadi hal favorit bagiku. Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun karena Aku masih tersambung dengan Kai di telepon. Membiarkan napas hangatnya menyapa bagian atas tubuhku yang tidak mengenakan kain apapun.

"Hm ... Aku tutup dulu, Kai," ucapku mengakhiri panggilan begitu Kai tidak lagi bersikeras untuk menjemputku malam ini juga.

"Chanlie~" rengekku karena ia malah semakin menggodaku dengan meniup tengkuk belakangku yang sensitif.

"Ķenapa tidak memakai baju, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku yang setengah telanjang. "Ingin menggodaku?" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tiupan napasnya di telingaku.

Aku bergidik pelan. "Uh, Chanlie, geli~" Aku bergerak-gerak di dalam pelukannya yang malah semakin mengerat. "Baekhyunee pikir Chanlie sukanya perempuan. Tidak seperti Sehunnie. Baekhyunee kan laki-laki jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucapku polos berusaha untuk tidak melenguh karena tingkah Chanyeol yang masih meniup-niup belakang telingaku.

"Tapi, bagiku, Baekkie bahkan terlihat lebih cantik daripada perempuan, lihatlah pada cermin di hadapanmu," sahutnya menggoda dengan suaranya yang berat.

Aku dapat melihat refleksi diriku dan Chanyeol di cermin yang berada di depan kami setelah mendongakkan kepalaku yang sebelumnya terfokus pada ponsel. Di sana terlihat diriku yang sangat kecil, seakan-akan tenggelam dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Wajahku telah memerah sempurna bahkan hingga ke kedua telingaku. Sungguh memalukan. "Baekkie tidak cantik, Chanlie," lirihku tanpa sadar ikut memanggil diriku sebagaimana Chanyeol memanggilku.

"Manisnya, Baekkie!" Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkanku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan hangat Chanyeol. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku tenang dan hangat tubuhnya—tunggu, Chanyeol juga tidak mengenakan atasan apapun! Pantas saja Aku merasa sangat hangat.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu menunda acara berpakaianmu?" Suara beratnya kembali terdengar penuh intimidasi tidak ada lagi nada menggodanya. Walaupun ia masih memelukku erat.

"Aku harus menelepon Kai lebih dulu," sahutku sambil mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas perut datarku.

"Oh, Kim Kai yang menghubungimu sebelumnya." Aku tahu itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia kekasihmu?" lanjutnya dingin.

"Eh?" Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku dari punggung tangan Chanyeol ke arah cermin dan saat itu juga Aku bertemu pandang dengan bola mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapku melalui cermin. Tatapannya tajam dan berkilat-kilat seperti seorang dominan pada umumnya.

Sejak kecil, Aku memang sudah menyadari walaupun Aku laki-laki, Aku cenderung memiliki sifat submissive walau sedikit tertutupi dengan sifat keras kepalaku, namun di depan seorang dominan apalagi yang memiliki aura kuat seperti Chanyeol, tentu sifat submissive-ku akan kembali muncul.

"Bukan, Kai bukan kekasihku," sahutku lirih tanpa berani melepaskan tatapanku darinya. Ia seakan mengunci pandanganku hanya padanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ia sangat protektif padamu?" tanyanya datar.

"Kai kan sahabat Baekkie," sahutku ringan. Bukankah sikap Kai ini wajar, untuk apa ia bertanya?

"Kau sepertinya tidak mengerti. Sudahlah lupakan," sahut Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku hanya mengernyitkan keningku. Apa yang tidak kumengerti, Kai? Tidak, tidak mungkin, Baekhyunee sudah kenal Kai dari kecil masa Baekhyunee belum mengerti Kai. Mungkin jika mengenai Chanyeol itu memang benar, Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran pria dewasa yang sedang memelukku ini.

"Uh ... Chanh." Tiba-tiba Aku tersadar dari lamunanku begitu merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap perutku lembut.

"Ssh ... Chan, perut Baekkie geli." Aku melenguh pelan saat telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerak semakin naik mengusap dada telanjangku.

Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu mendengar suara ganjil yang menganggu.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Chanlie, Baekkie lapar~"

Itu suara perutku yang kosong. Chanyeol terdengar mengumpat kecil sebelum melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Bukan salah Baekhyunee kan, Baekhyunee memang belum makan malam dan Chanlie dengan teganya tidak memberi Baekhyunee makanan, padahal Baekhyunee ini kan tamu~

 ** _Tbc._**

A/N : _Karakter Baekhyun di sini emang dibuat cute dan manja banget. Walaupun umurnya bisa dibilang udah bukan anak lagi, faktor anak terakhir dengan dua kakak laki-laki, yah jadi sering dimanjain wkwkwk._

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca, Follow, Fav dan Review!**

 **Love you all~**


	3. Baekhyun Itu Hanya Seorang Bocah!

**Chapter III : [Park Chanyeol] Baekhyun Itu Hanya Seorang Bocah!**

 **.**

Sedikit lagi dan suara perut sialan itu tiba-tiba menghancurkan semuanya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa dengan mudah tergoda oleh pesona seorang bocah SMA yang kekanakan seperti ini. Apalagi bocah itu laki-laki. Kuulangi lagi dia itu, laki-laki!

Tapi entahlah. Di mataku tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat seperti tubuh seorang wanita. Wajahnya saja lebih cantik dari beberapa wanita yang kukenal dan saat Aku melihatnya setengah telanjang, duduk di dalam kamar pribadiku, Aku kehilangan kewarasanku. Tubuh mungilnya sangat ramping seperti wanita dan jangan lupakan warnanya yang sangat putih dan bersih itu.

Saat Aku memeluknya Aku bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa bocah ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Kulitnya begitu lembut dan menguarkan aroma seperti milikku bercampur dengan aroma manis strawberry yang kucium saat menggendongnya ke mobilku saat ia pingsan sore tadi. Benar-benar merepotkan! Aku bahkan tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada orang lain, hanya padanya.

"Chanlie, Baekkie lapar~" Aku menghentikan gerakanku mengusap perut datarnya yang halus. Dan melepaskannya setelah mengumpat kecil.

"Shit, gairahku bahkan sudah setinggi ini," batinnya marah. Namun, apakah Aku tega membuatnya kelaparan? Bodohnya Aku yang tidak memberinya makan malam lebih dulu padahal ia baru sadar dari pingsan. Bodoh!

"Kau cari piyama di ruang penyimpananku dulu. Setelah itu aku akan membawamu turun ke ruang makan. Aku akan ke kamar mandi lebih dulu," tentu aku harus menyelesaikan masalah tubuh bagian bawahku, lanjutku dalam hati.

Begitu melihatnya mengangguk kecil dan segera beranjak menuju ruang penyimpanan pakaianku. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut handuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Shit, Aku benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikannya!

Aku beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Ini buruk, Aku tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan seksual sedalam ini dengan kekasih-kekasihku dulu. Yah, tentu mereka semua bergender wanita. Namun, seorang bocah SMA bahkan sanggup membuat gairahku meledak-ledak hanya karena tubuh laki-lakinya yang setengah telanjang. Aku mungkin sudah gila!

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan you-know-what-I-mean, Aku melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarku. Dan Aku sukses kembali terkejut. Di sana, di depan cermin besar milikku, bocah lelaki itu tengah mengancingkan piyama sutra abu-abu gelap milikku yang terlihat sangat besar di tubuhnya tanpa mengenakan bawahan!

"Chanlie~ Semua piyama yang kaumiliki terlalu besar untuk Baekkie. Bahkan semua celananya langsung jatuh saat Baekkie pakai. Jadi, Baekkie tidak memakainya deh. Lagipula atasannya juga sudah bisa menutupi paha Baekkie," ucapnya sambil terkikik seperti anak kecil.

Okay, ini cobaan namanya! Lihatlah, bahu polosnya yang mengintip dari piyama sutra kebesaran itu dan kaki putihnya yang ramping terpampang jelas di hadapanku karena piyama itu hanya mampu menutupi setengah dari paha bocah lelaki itu.

"Chanlie~" rengeknya sambil melangkah menghampiriku mungkin karena ia tidak mendengarku menyahut. Oh, tolong jangan mendekat!

"Chan~" Kenapa suaranya berubah menjadi desahan di telingaku?! Sadarlah, Park!

Pemuda mungil itu mengamit lenganku dan bersandar manja di sana, membuatku kembali tersadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang bocah. "Lepaskan, aku akan mengambil kaos dulu dan kita akan segera makan malam," ucapku dingin menutupi gairah yang mulai menanjak naik.

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal lalu melepaskan tanganku setengah mendorong. Shit, bocah ini sangat menggemaskan dan seksi!

Aku segera melangkah memasuki ruang penyimpanan yang berisi kemeja dan jas formal yang bermacam-macam, dasi yang berbeda warna dan motif tersusun rapih juga beberapa piyama yang hanya memiliki tiga warna, hitam, abu-abu tua dan biru dongker. Aku mengambil asal sebuah kaos tipis berwarna putih dan langsung mengenakannya karena sebelumnya Aku hanya mengenakan celana piyama sutra hitam milikku.

Kami beranjak ke ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu. Makan malam telah disiapkan, Aku memang memiliki koki pribadi, karena jujur saja Aku sedikit pilih-pilih soal makanan.

Aku melihatnya yang menatap seluruh makanan di atas meja dengan mata kecilnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Duduklah!" Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukannya di sana. Setelah itu Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Baekkie!" ucapku yang melihatnya makan seperti anak kecil. Aku mengusap sudut-sudut bibirnya dari saus yang menempel.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya seakan-akan Aku tidak berkata apa-apa padanya. Dasar bocah!

"Ah~ Baekkie kenyang, Chanlie!" serunya senang setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah makanan di atas meja untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selera makanmu baik juga," komentarku setelah menyesap kopi hitam milikku. Bagiku ini sudah terlalu malam untuk makan makanan berat.

"Chanlie punya susu stroberi?" tanyanya sambil menatapku penuh harapan.

Kau pikir? Strawberry milk!

"Tidak."

Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku.

"Bukankah kau sudah kenyang?" tanyaku sambil mengernyit. Kalau sudah kenyang untuk apa minum susu lagi?

"Tapi kalau tidak minum susu, nanti Baekkie tidak bisa tidur!" sahutnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya pada lantai.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena Aku memang tinggal sendirian dengan seorang pengurus rumah dan beberapa pelayan, jadi di rumah ini hanya ada kebutuhan-kebutuhanku. Dan susu tidak masuk ke dalam daftar itu atau mungkin ada. Tapi sepertinya hanya susu putih murni. Karena terkadang pengurus rumahku memaksaku minum minuman itu setiap pagi.

"Malam ini saja. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah membeli susu stroberi, mungkin hanya ada susu putih."

"Eh benarkah?" Wajahnya kembali berubah cerah. "Baekkie juga suka susu putih!" serunya.

"Kau cari saja di dapur. Di rak paling atas," ucapku kembali menyesap kopiku dengan tenang.

Aku melihatnya beranjak lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur yang terletak di belakang ruang makan. Aku tidak takut siapapun melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini karena mereka memang sudah pulang setelah jam makan malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bocah mungil itu tak kunjung kembali. Oh, aku lupa! Ia mungkin tidak bisa mencapai rak dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Saat sampai, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah tubuh mungilnya yang sedang berjinjit, berusaha mencapai rak teratas, sesekali ia bahkan melompat-lompat kecil. Namun, tetap saja tubuh pendeknya itu tidak juga mencapainya. Yang terjadi malahan, piyama sutra yang dikenakannya kini tersingkap tinggi saat ia berjinjit membuat pahanya terekspos begitu saja, bahkan Aku bisa melihat bongkahan pantat bulatnya yang mengintip dari ujung-ujung piyama kebesaran itu! Dia benar-benar sedang menggodaku.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaanku. Mungkin terlalu fokus untuk mendapatkan susunya.

Grep. Aku menangkap pinggulnya dan meremas gemas bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan mendesah kecil.

"Eungh ... Chanlieh~"

Entah mengapa Aku suka mendengarnya mendesahkan namaku. Benar-benar menggairahkan!

Aku meremas bongkahan pantanya yang bulat bergantian membuat tubuhnya melemas dan bersandar padaku. "Chanh, Baekkie ingin minum susu," ucapnya di tengah aktifitasku meremas bongkahan bulat kenyal miliknya.

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan mulai bertanya, "Baekkie nakal sekali ya. Kenapa tidak mengenakan celana dalam, hm?" tanyaku sambil menggigit kecil daun telinganya membuat Baekhyun memekik kecil.

"Punya Baekkie kotor dan Chanlie tidak punya yang ukurannya cocok untuk Baekkie," sahutnya.

Ah, benar juga. Bocah ini benar-benar polos! Atau jangan katakan bahwa ia bahkan tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan pada tubuhnya kini? Karena itu ia tidak mencoba menolakku, karena ia tidak mengerti!

Mendadak gairahku yang meledak-ledak kembali turun ke tingkat terendah. Aku menatap pemuda mungil yang masih bersandar padaku dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna dan napas yang tersengal.

"Aku yang akan membuatkanmu susu, sekarang pergilah ke kamar. Aku akan membawakannya ke sana," ucapku akhirnya sambil membantunya berdiri dengan baik.

Ia mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar pribadiku.

Aku menghela napasku. Untung Aku sadar lebih dulu, jika tidak Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Aku bahkan hampir menidurinya. Shit, Aku memang bajingan, namun Aku bukanlah orang yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Setengah melamun akhirnya susu yang kubuat pun selesai. Aku hanya berharap setidaknya Aku tidak salah memasukkan gula menjadi garam.

Aku melangkah kembali ke kamar pribadiku dengan segelas susu di tangan kananku. Begitu Aku membuka pintu kamar, Aku bisa melihat bocah mungil itu tengah berguling-guling di atas ranjangku.

"Baek, ini susu milikmu!" ucapku sedatar biasanya. Saat ini sepertinya Aku butuh istirahat karena otakku mungkin sudah terlalu lelah hingga membuatku hampir kehilangan kewarasanku beberapa kali setelah bertemu bocah mungil ini.

"Gomawo, Chanlie," ucapnya sambil menerima susu yang kusodorkan padanya.

Setelah selesai dengan susunya ia menaruh gelas kosongnya di atas meja di samping ranjang dan mulai bertanya, "Baekkie tidur bersama Chanlie? Memangnya tidak ada kamar tamu?"

Aku mendudukan diriku di sampingnya yang sudah kembali berbaring. "Ada tapi sudah lama tidak ditempati, jadi mungkin masih sedikit kotor. Aku memang tidak berencana untuk menerima tamu dalam waktu dekat." Aku menyidirnya dalam kalimat terakhirku. Hei, sepertinya Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Aku bahkan menyindir seorang bocah seperti tengah menyindir para rekan bisnisku yang licik.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, merasa tersindir mungkin. "Mian, Baekkie merepotkan Chanlie."

Uh, sekarang Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Hari ini Aku sudah menyelesaikan tiga rapat penting yang begitu melelahkan dan Aku sungguh tidak ingin kembali berdebat apalagi bersama seorang bocah yang malam ini akan tidur di ranjangku.

"Lagipula kita sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil berbaring di sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelah Baekhyun dan mulai memjamkan mataku.

"Good night, Chanlie." Dan Aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan selamat malamnya yang begitu lirih.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Aku kembali membuka mataku dan memiringkan tubuhku untuk menghadap bocah mungil yang kini sudah tertidur pulas, terlihat dari napasnya yang mulai teratur. "Good night, babybaek," ucapku lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kami. Aku ingat bahwa pemuda mungil ini tidak tahan terhadap udara dingin karena itu Aku menyelimutinya hingga menutupi lehernya.

 ** _e)(o_**

Kilauan cahaya mentari yang menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah tirai, membuatku terganggu hingga memutuskan untuk segera terjaga dari tidur nyamanku. Seorang pemuda mungil yang tadi malam tidur di sampingku kini masih bergelung lelap dalam pelukanku.

Ia bahkan mengusak-usak hidungnya pada dadaku yang hanya terlapisi kaos putih yang sangat tipis. Bocah ini benar-benar aneh! Entah saat terjaga maupun sedang terlelap seperti ini, kenapa yang suka dilakukannya adalah memelukku erat sambil mengusak-usak hidungnya?

"Baek, bangun! Sudah pagi," ucapku sambil mengusap pipi putihnya lembut, berharap bocah laki-laki ini segera membuka matanya dan menjauh dariku.

Namun, bukannya terjaga, ia malah semakin dalam bergelung di pelukanku sambil bergumam kecil. "Chanlie hangat~" Dan kembali mengusak-usak hidungnya.

Ia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku dengan tingkahnya. Semua orang tahu jika pagi hari adalah waktu dimana hormon seorang laki-laki sedang berada di puncaknya, begitupun denganku. Namun, bocah mungil itu dengan tanpa sadar tengah menggodaku di pagi hari! Tangan kecilnya bahkan sudah berani mengusap-usap dadaku dengan sensual.

Okay, jika ia ingin bermain, Aku akan mengikuti permainannya. Perlahan Aku menelusupkan tanganku ke dalam piyama kebesaran yang dikenakannya, menyusuri permukaan kulitnya yang halus hingga menemukan dua tonjolan kecil di dada putihnya.

Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat, membuatku semakin gemas menggodanya. Tangan kananku mengusap dua tonjolan di dadanya bergantian sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk mengusap paha bagian dalamnya sensual. Bocah mungil itu melenguh pelan masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aahn ... Chanlieh~" Kedua matanya mulai bergerak-gerak, mungkin merasa terganggu dengan tangan-tanganku yang menapaki kulit mulusnya.

"Chan, apa yang kaulakukan?" Kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya setelah membuka matanya.

Aku semakin gemas menarik-narik kedua putingnya. "Morning, Baekkie," ucapku dengan suara serak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya diriku saat ini.

"Eungh~ Morning, Chanlieh," sahutnya sambil menatapku polos dan memajukan tubuh atasnya semakin dekat padaku. Mungkin itu instingnya.

"Aah ... Chanh!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Oh sepertinya Aku lupa bahwa bagian bawahnya tidak terlapisi kain apapun hingga tanpa sengaja tanganku yang sedari tadi bermain di paha dalamnya menyenggol pusat gairah bocah mungil ini.

"Kau ingin melakukannya, hm?" tanyaku sensual tepat di depan telinganya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit meremang.

Aku tahu walaupun ia memang polos tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki, ia pasti pernah mendengar hal ini dari teman-temannya. Bahkan pusat gairahnya pun sudah sama kerasnya dengan milikku.

"Seperti yang dilakukan Luhannie hyung dengan Sehunnie?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah bahkan hingga ke telinga. Uh, sungguh menggemaskan.

Aku mengangguk walaupun tidak tahu dua orang yang dimaksudnya itu siapa. Tapi Aku tahu ia mengerti dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku mulai meremas lembut pusat gairahnya hingga membuatnya kembali melenguh. Aku sungguh menyukai suaranya yang sangat sensual itu!

"Chanlieh ... tapi kan Baekkie bukan kekasih Chanlie, Ahn~" ucapnya diakhiri dengan lenguhan karena Aku kembali mengusap-usap bagian dadanya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Jadi, Baekkie tidak mau?" tanyaku sambil menarik kedua tanganku dari tubuhnya dan bergerak mengambil jarak darinya.

Wajahnya kian memerah, entah karena malu atau karena gairahnya yang sudah memuncak. Ia mengernyit sambil menatapku penuh harapan.

"Chan, sentuh Baekkie seperti tadi. Punya Baekkie sakit," ucapnya sambil meringis dengan kedua mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. So erotic!

Aku menyeringai penuh arti. Bergerak cepat menindih tubuh kecilnya dan mengusak hidungku pada tengkuknya yang sensitif. Aku mengecup bagian itu beberapa kali diiringi lenguhan-lenguhan Baekhyun yang sukses membuat gairahku menanjak hingga ke titik tertinggi. Kecup, gigit, hisap. Aku melakukannya berulang kali hingga meninggalkam ruam kemerahan di leher jenjangnya yang sebelumnya putih polos itu.

"Mmh ... Kau sangat manis, Baekkie," ucapku di tengah-tengah aktifitasku mengerjai leher putihnya.

"Nnghn, Chanh ... Aah~" desahnya sensual.

Aku semakin gencar menandai lehernya, memberikannya tanda kepemilikanku. Kedua tanganku sudah menari di atas kancing-kancing piyama yang dikenakannya dan begitu semuanya terlepas Aku melemparkan piyama itu ke sudut ruangan, membuat tubuh polosnya terpampang jelas di hadapanku.

"Ssh ... Baekh, kau benar-benar menggairahkan!" Sudah kukatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya Aku memiliki ketertarikan seksual yang sangat dalam pada seseorang, tapi kenapa Baekhyun? Ia bahkan hanya seorang bocah dan parahnya ia laki-laki. Atau karena sudah terlalu lama sejak aktifitas seksualku yang terakhir? Bukankah itu beberapa minggu lalu?

"Chanlieh, geli~" ucapnya saat Aku menelusuri tubuhnya dengan lidahku. Sengaja melewati dua tonjolan yang terlihat sudah mengeras di dadanya dan membuat gerakan memutar di pusarnya, membuat ia menggelinjang dan terus memajukan tubuhnya itu padaku.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Baekkie?" tanyaku sambil mengecup daerah di sekitar putingnya tanpa menyentuh dua tonjolan itu sama sekali.

"Hisap, Chanh. Hisap dada Baekkieh ..." Ia terus menyodorkan puting segarnya yang berwarna kecokelatan itu padaku. Membuatku terkekeh senang.

Dengan senang hati, Aku mengarahkan lidahku pada puting kanannya yang sudah mengeras dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, sesekali menggigitnya kecil sedangkan tanganku sibuk memilin puting satunya dan mengocok pusat gairahnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Aah~ Chanlieh leh—bih cepat ... Eunngh!" desahnya keras.

Aku semakin semangat menghisap putingnya bergantian dan semakin cepat mengocok miliknya yang semakin mengeras di genggaman tanganku. "Mmh ... nnh, sabar sayangh. Aku akan memuaskanmu."

"N—eh, Chanlieh. Baekkieh akan keluarh... Aaahh ... faster."

Miliknya mulai berkedut di dalam genggamanku dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia memekik penuh kenikmatan. "Aahh ... Chanh!"

Cairannya mengotori tanganku dan seprai putih di bawahnya, membuat aroma seks yang kental sontak memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aku menghentikan gerakanku, membiarkannya menikmati kenikmatan pasca orgasme pertamanya. Napasnya terengah-engah, membuatku tanpa sadar memfokuskan pandanganku pada bibir merahnya yang terbuka. Terlihat begitu menggairahkan!

"Sst ... sayang ini belum berakhir," ucapku tepat di depan bibir merahnya dan begitu cepat memagutnya dalam. Sungguh sangat manis, seperti cherry!

Aku terus mengulum bibirnya atas-bawah, ia tidak membalas ciumanku namun tidak juga menolak. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menarik wajahku menjauh untuk menatap wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Kau bahkan belum pernah berciuman?"

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum mencicit, "Belum. Chanlie yang pertama."

Entah mengapa ada suatu sensasi menyenangkan yang kurasakan saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku yang pertama!

Aku menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menatapku. "Lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan," ucapku.

Ia mengangguk kecil lalu Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan memagut kembali bibirnya yang sudah basah itu. Aku mengulum bibir bawahnya dan ia dengan perlahan mulai membalas dengan mengulum bibir atasku malu-malu. Benar-benar menggemaskan!

Aku merasa pusat gairahku sudah benar-benar keras saat ini. Aku melepas celana piyama yang kukenakan dan melemparnya entah kemana begitupun dengan celana dalamku. Ciuman kami bertambah panas saat ia tanpa sadar membuka kedua bibirnya secara tak langsung memberikanku akses memasuki mulutnya.

Lidahku mengabsen semua yang berada di dalam mulutnya hingga menemukan benda tak bertulang milik Baekhyun dan mengajaknya bergulat. Sungguh manis!

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya dan menggesekan kejantanannya yang sudah kembali mengeras dengan kejantananku. Ia menggesekannya brutal sambil tetap membalas ciumanku. Dasar bocah nakal!

Aku melepaskan ciumanku, memberikannya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Kejantanan kami yang tak terbalut apapun masih asyik bergesekan dengan cepat membuatku mengeram nikmat sedangkat Baekhyun sudah mendesah-desah keenakan.

"Baekkieh, aku ingin memasukimu," ucapku lalu mengulum daun telinganya.

"Eungh ... Lakukanh Channiieh. Aah ... ahn," desahnya masih menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya pada kejantananku.

"As your wish, babe." Aku mengecup bibir merah mudanya yang sudah membengkak. Lalu mengarahkan kejantananku pada pintu masuk lubangnya yang sudah basah, siap untukku.

Aku sudah akan bergerak masuk sebelum ...

Brak.

"Shit, Park! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!" Teriakan seorang bajingan tiba-tiba menerupsi.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorongku menjauh dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut putih milikku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, keparat!" Aku ikut mengumpat karena pria brengsek ini sudah mengganggu kegiatan seksualku. Aku bahkan belum mencapai orgasme! Dan sekarang kejantananku berdenyut-denyut sakit. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan celana piyama hitamku.

Ia memukul kepalaku dengan map di tangannya kuat-kuat. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Apa yang kaulakukan pagi-pagi begini! Kau lupa kita ada rapat penting dengan client dari Jepang pagi ini. Dan bukannya bersiap-siap kau malah sedang melakuan tindak asusila pada seorang anak kecil!" omelnya dengan suara tinggi.

"Baekkie bukan anak kecil!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tak suka dari gundukan putih di atas ranjang. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Dengan bibir mencebik sebal, ia menatap tajam ke arah pria yang kusebut keparat ini. Tatapan tajam yang menggemaskan!

"Xing, bukankah dia menggemaskan?" tanyaku padanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh Baekhyun yang bergelung dalam selimut.

Yi Xing—sekretaris pribadiku, hanya menggumam malas. "Iya menggemaskan. Sampai-sampai sanggup membuatmu jadi seorang pedofil, hm?"

Aku tak mengacuhkan ucapannya, malah beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Aku memeluk gundukan selimut itu sebelum menariknya lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Chan, Baekkie malu. Jangan ditarik," ucapnya setengah mencicit. Bocah ini benar-benar imut.

"Xing, jam berapa rapatnya?" tanyaku sambil medekap tubuh Baekhyun agar Yi Xing tak dapat melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Sembilan tepat," sahutnya sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Sembilan kau bilang?" Aku menggeram seperti singa. "Dan kau datang mengganggu aktifitas pribadiku pukul tujuh! Kau benar-benar brengsek, Xing," umpatku padanya.

Hell, ia mengganggu acaraku dengan Baekhyun hanya untuk rapat dua jam lagi. Masih banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya dan pria bernama Zang Yi Xing itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan telah menggagalkan acara pemuasan napsuku.

"Pergi!" ucapku dingin.

"Tidak akan. Kali ini siapa yang kau tiduri?" tanyanya tak tahu takut. Menatapku tajam sambil menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

"Dia," sahutku sambil mengedikan daguku ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bergelung nyaman di pelukanku.

"Chan, suruh ahjussi itu keluar. Baekkie malu." Samar-samar Aku kembali mendengar rengekan Baekhyun.

"Dia bahkan memanggilku ahjussi." Yi Xing berdecak. "Kau meniduri anak sekolah dasar?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Shit—"

"Baekkie bukan anak sekolah dasar! Baekkie sudah SMA, ahjussi." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanku dan memekik keras, bahkan bocah itu berani menyela ucapanku.

Yi Xing terlihat terkejut dan menatap tubuh Baek— "Brengsek, siapa yang kau lihat!" teriakku kembali mendekap Baekhyun dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

Yi Xing terkekeh. "Tubuh sekecil itu. Aku tidak percaya dia sudah SMA dan aku tidak setua itu sampai harus dipanggil ahjussi!"

"Ahjussi—"

"Sudahlah, Xing. Kau keluar dulu, aku akan bersiap-siap," ucapku sebelum Baekhyun mulai memekik kembali.

"Iya, iya," ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar pribadiku. Namun sebelum itu, dengan jahil ia menarik selimut yang dikenakan Baekhyun membuat bocah itu memekik keras. Dan Yi Xing dengan tidak elitnya tertawa keras sambil melenggang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah. Dasar keparat itu!

"Chan, siapa ahjussi itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan selimut di tubuhnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Dia Yi Xing sekretarisku. Jangan panggil dia ahjussi, Baek."

"Eh, kenapa? Ahjussi itu nakal!" tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan ... Chanlie punya sekretaris, seperti Daehyun hyung, ya? Berarti Chanlie orang hebat!" serunya senang sambil memelukku.

Sikapnya benar-benar kekanakan. Bisa-bisanya Aku hampir bercinta dengan seorang bocah. "Oh, ya, Baek, kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyaku.

Aku hanya heran sejak kemarin ia begitu percaya padaku. Kami baru bertemu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dan dia sudah berakhir di ranjangku. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang mudah dibohongi, seperti itulah Baekhyun.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa Baekkie harus takut pada Chanlie?" tanyanya polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika bisa saja aku ini orang jahat. Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu saat kau tidur?"

Ia terkikik kecil. "Chanlie bukan orang jahat," sahutnya yakin.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tidak ada penjahat setampan Chanlie! Di film semua penjahat itu berwajah jelek," sahutnya polos dan merengut di kalimat terakhirnya. "Chanlie itu seperti Sehunnie yang tampan. Seperti pangeran!"

Sehunnie? Oh, yang disebutkannya sebelum kami hampir bercinta tadi. "Sehunnie?"

"Eum ... Sehunnie itu kekasih Luhannie hyung. Sehunnie sangat baik! Cocok dengan Luhannie hyung," sahutnya bersemangat.

Ah, ya, Aku sudah tahu semua keluarganya karena Daehyun adalah partner bisnisku. Aku tahu ia memiliki dua adik yang cantik, kupikir mereka perempuan tapi ternyata ...

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu hyung-mu."

"Siapa? Luhannie atau Daehyun hyung?" tanyanya antusias.

"Jika kubilang keduanya, kau percaya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Luhan sangat cantik," pujiku jujur. Yah, walaupun dia laki-laki, Aku tidak bisa mengelak bahwa pemuda itu cantik. Dan ternyata Luhan itu gay. Apakah Baekhyun juga begitu, melihat tingkah dan wajahnya yang lebih mirip Luhan daripada kakak pertamanya, Daehyun.

Setelah itu Aku tidak mendengarnya menyahuti ucapanku. Apa Aku salah bicara? Aku menatap wajah Baekhyun yang disembunyikannya dalam-dalam di dadaku. Hei ada apa dengan bocah ini?

"Baek!" Aku memanggilnya sambil mengguncang bahunya pelan. Namun, ia malah semakin masuk ke dalam dekapanku, menghindari tatapanku.

Aku yang mulai kesal sontak menarik bahunya menjauhiku dan menatap wajahnya yang merengut kesal atau marah?

"Baekki, hei!" Aku kembali memanggilnya yang malah memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Aku berinisiatif mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Namun, bocah mungil ini malah memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. "Jangan peluk Baekkie. Kalau Luhannie hyung yang cantik, peluk saja dia. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekkie," ucapnya ketus.

 ** _Tbc._**

 **Thanks for follow, fav, and review!** **Love you all~**


	4. Baekhyunee Sangat Ingin Bertemu Chanlie!

_**Chapter IV : Baekhyunee S**_ _ **angat Ingin (Bertemu) Chanlie!**_

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingat betapa marahnya Daehyun saat Chanyeol mengantarnya ke _mansion_ utama keluarga Byun dan menemukan banyak _kissmark_ di tubuh adik bungsunya. Chanyeol dengan santai meminta maaf dan menjelaskan bahwa ia belum melakukan hal yang lebih jauh bersama anak bungsu keluarga Byun itu.

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa pada Chanyeol yang setelah berbicara dengan Daehyun, langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Setelah bentakan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya seminggu lalu di kamar pribadi Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan pria itu.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan lesu.

"Baekhyunee!" Suara seseorang yang dikenalnya memekik keras ke segala penjuru kelas.

"Ada apa, Kai?" sahutnya malas.

"Hei, kenapa kau lesu sekali? Tidak seperti Baekhyunee yang biasanya," ucap orang itu—Kai sambil ikut meletakan kepalanya di atas meja tepat menghadap wajah manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik seperti anak kecil saat menatap wajah teman kecilnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi itu. "Kai tampan," pujinya.

Kedua pipi Kai sontak merona hebat. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa senangnya Kai saat dipuji oleh orang yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Lebih tampan mana, Kai atau Sehunnie?" tanya Sehun yang kebetulan melintas di dekat meja dua sahabat itu.

Baekhyun dengan antusias mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap Sehun penuh binar. "Tentu saja Sehunnie!" serunya membuat Kai kecewa.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah menyedihkan sahabatnya itu, membuat Kai semakin merengut kesal.

"Kenapa lebih tampan Sehunnie, Baek?" tanya Kai tidak terima.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berpikir dengan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Kai yang melihat tingkahnya itu menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Karena Sehunnie akan menjadi kakak Baekhyunee saat menikah dengan Luhannie _hyung_ ," sahutnya polos membuat Kai kali ini yang balik menertawakan Sehun yang merengut.

"Baekhyunee, kenapa alasannya hanya seperi itu? Aku kan memang lebih tampan dari si _kkamjong_ ini!" Sehun melemparkan protes.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah jangan menyudutkan Baekhyunee," ucap Kai. "Lagipula, Baek, harusnya aku yang lebih tampan dari dia. Aku kan akan menjadi suamimu nanti!" lanjutnya percaya diri.

Sehun membuat _gesture_ seakan ia akan segera muntah mendengar ucapan berlebihan Kai sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian berdua memang tampan. Tapi Chanlie lebih tampan!" serunya tanpa sadar telah menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Eh Chanlie? Orang yang meculikmu itu, Baek?" tanya Kai tak suka.

"Menculik? Chanlie tidak menculik Baekhyunee," sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap Kai bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membicarakan orang yang tidak kukenal," ucap Kai bertepatan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring.

Sehun akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tengah cemburu saat ini dan Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk menyadari itu.

— _ **Lucky One—**_

Park Chanyeol sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang tiba-tiba menggunung. Seminggu ini bahkan ia baru bisa pulang dua kali, membuat tubuhnya kelelahan bahkan perasaannya pun cukup buruk setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan seorang bocah mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Seminggu ini sudah banyak pegawai yang menjadi korban kemarahan sang pimpinan yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk itu.

"Oi, Yeol, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" Yi Xing membentak sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu sambil melempar berkas ke atas meja kerja Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal lalu menatap pria berdimple itu dingin. "Tutup mulutmu, Xing. Suaramu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit!"

Yi Xing mendecih tanpa rasa takut pada atasannya itu. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berbuat macam-macam padanya. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Suasana hatimu membuat kacau perusahaan. Kau ingin ayahmu tahu dan turun tangan?" ucapnya sambil menatap sahabatnya itu tak habis pikir. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin, arogan dan kejam bisa berubah menjadi kacau hanya karena seorang bocah kecil seperti Byun Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa menyahuti ucapan sahabatnya itu dan malah menyibukan diri dengan membaca berkas-berkas penting di mejanya.

"Yeol, jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Datangi saja dia," ucap Yi Xing lagi.

"Siapa dia yang kau maksud?" tanya Chanyeol datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya, walaupun tidak benar-benar sedang dibacanya. Karena pikiran pria berumur 22 itu tengah melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Byun Baekhyun," sahut Yi Xing memberitahu, walaupun itu tidak perlu karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang paling mengetahui tentang _dia_ yang dimaksud dalam percakapan keduanya.

"Byun Daehyun akan membunuhku jika aku tetap mendekati adik bungsunya itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku sekacau ini hanya karena masalah sepele!"

Yi Xing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa melawan pesaing bisnismu yang licik-licik itu dengan berani, masa berhadapan dengan kakak dari orang yang kau sukai saja, kau tidak berani," ucapnya menyindir.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam erat dan menatap tajam sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya itu. "Kau tidak bisa menyamakan itu. Karena dia kakak Baekhyun, makanya aku tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam padanya."

Yi Xing mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu biarakan Baekhyun yang mendatangimu," Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "itupun jika Baekhyun menginginkanmu."

Yi Xing terkekeh dan saat itulah sebuah pulpen mahal milik Chanyeol melayang dan menyentuh kening pria berdimple itu dengan kencang.

"Brengsek kau, Park!"

— _ **Lucky One—**_

Suasana _Richard Senior High School_ sudah mulai sepi karena sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dari bel pulang berbunyi. Namun, seorang pemuda mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun masih setia terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang tepat di samping lapangan basket _outdoor_ sambil memangku sikunya dan meletakan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya sambil menatap para pemain basket sekolahnya yang tengah berlatih.

Kai dan Sehun terlihat tengah berlarian di tengah lapangan mengejar sebuah bola jingga dan berebut untuk memasukannya ke dalam jaring setinggi dua meter lebih. Sedangkan Luhan tengah sibuk latihan futsal di lapangan sebelah.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia tidak suka menunggu dan mereka dengan tega meyuruhnya menunggu untuk pulang bersama. Mereka sudah tidak percaya lagi untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri, takut kejadian terakhir kali kembali terjadi pada bocah manja itu.

"Bosan~" Kini sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan latihanya dan kini tengah duduk di samping pemuda mungil yang adalah adiknya itu sambil meminum air yang diberikan sang adik.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita pulang lebih dulu. Baekhyunee sudah bosan!" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan kanan Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh kecil lalu mengusak rambut _brunette_ adiknya sayang. "Tidak mau menunggu Sehunnie dan Kai? Sebentar lagi mereka selesai dan apakah Baekhyunee tidak ingin berlatih basket bersama mereka berdua setelah ini?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun berubah antusias saat Luhan berkata mengenai 'Latihan Basket bersama Sehunnie dan Kai'. Itu akan menyenangkan. Karena keduanya adalah kapten tim basket dan wakilnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Eum," sahut Luhan mengiyakan. Mendengar itu Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu seperti anak baik. Jangan lupakan senyum yang terus terpatri di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Kai, Sehun, dan semua anggota klub basket akhirnya telah menyelesaikan latihan rutin mereka. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kai yang masih berada di tengah lapangan. "Kai, ajari Baekhyunee main basket!" serunya penuh semangat.

Kai yang sudah akan melemparkan bola di tangannya ke ring sontak mengurungkannya dan menatap Baekhyun antusias. "Benarkah? Baekhyunee mau bermain bersamaku?" tanyanya semangat.

"Eum," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk tak kalah semangat.

Di saat Baekhyun sudah mulai asyik bermain bersama Kai, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan latihannya dan berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang samping lapangan.

"Untukmu," ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral begitu Sehun telah duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. " _Thanks_ , Lu."

"Eum," gumamnya sambil mengangguk kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas Sehun.

"Hei, Lu, ada apa? Lenganku masih penuh keringat!" seru Sehun yang masih sibuk mengelap bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Biarin, aku sedang lelah. Lagipula Sehunnie juga tidak bau," ucapnya sambil mengendus lengan atas Sehun.

"Kalau lelah kenapa memaksakan diri, hm?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap surai kecokelatan milik Luhan yang sedikit lepek karena keringat.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendongak menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya juga. "Ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirku di SMA! Bagaimanapun aku harus berlatih lebih giat untuk pertandingan itu," ucapnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, masih mengusap puncak kepala Luhan sayang. "Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga istirahatlah yang teratur agar tidak kelelahan seperti ini!"

"Sehunnie cerewet sekali, seperti _eomma_ saja," sahut Luhan mengomentari ucapan Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kan memang seperti _eomma_ -mu."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun dan menatap sang kekasih dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Sama-sama mencintai Luhannie," ucap Sehun, menggoda Luhan.

"Apa maksudnya itu!" Luhan berseru gugup sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya.

Ekspresi malu-malu Luhan sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun hingga dua kecupan manis sukses mendarat di pipi Luhan yang merona.

"Sehunnie~" seru Luhan kesal sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang semakin memerah bahkan hingga ke telinga. "Kau membuatku malu."

Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Kenapa harus malu, Lu? Kita bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini," ucapnya santai.

" _Ya_! Sehunnie mesum!" pekik Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Walaupun mesum, Luhannie tetap saja cinta, kan?" tanyanya menggoda. Sehun bahkan menggamit dagu Luhan jahil.

"Ya ampun, Oh Sehun! Kau menjijikan," ucap Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sang kekasih yang biasanya bersikap dingin cenderung datar itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Kali ini Sehun tidak lagi terkekeh, namun tertawa keras sambil menatap sang kekasih yang malah merengut di sampingnya.

Hingga tawanya sontak berhenti setelah Luhan dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir tipisnya. Luhan hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin mengakhirinya secepat itu. Setelahnya mereka pun terhanyut dalam lumatan-lumatan lembut tanpa tahu situasi dan tempat.

" _Get a room, please_!" Terdengar seruan keras dari arah lapangan yang membuat Luhan cepat-cepat melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Sehun yang memang tidak tahu malu itu mengusap bibir Luhan yang sedikit membengkak dan berwarna merah sebelum mengecupnya sekilas.

" _Ya_! Kim, kau mengganggu saja," teriaknya kepada pemuda tan yang tengah menyeringai menatap keduanya.

Luhan masih sibuk mengatur napasnya setelah ciuman yang cukup panjang itu.

"Maaf, mengganggu tapi sepertinya kita harus pulang karena Baekhyunee bahkan sudah tergeletak di sini," sahut sang pemuda tan—Kai, menunjuk sesosok pemuda mungil yang terbaring di tengah-tengah lapangan dan terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Baekhyunee~" Luhan berteriak sambil berlari ke arah adik kesayangannya itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu sang adik yang sedang berusaha duduk dan meminum sebotol air yang ia sodorkan.

"Kau berlebihan _hyung_ , Baekhyunee hanya kelelahan karena ia tidak terbiasa berolahraga." Itu Kai yang menyahut karena Baekhyun tengah fokus meminum airnya sedangkan Sehun bahkan masih berjalan santai menghampiri mereka.

Luhan menghela napas lega. "Ya ampun, Baek. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberikan botol minuman Luhan kembali pada sang pemilik. "Baekhyunee tidak selemah itu tahu!"

Ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti bocah itu.

"Ayo sekarang pulang saja, Baekhyunee terlihat sudah sangat lelah," ucap Sehun yang akhirnya sampai di tempat Baekhyun duduk dan mengusap puncak kepala anak itu yang lepek karena keringat dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak terima. "Baekhyunee bahkan belum bermain bersama Sehunnie dan Luhannie _hyung_!"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Kau sudah lelah, kita bisa bermain lain kali. _Okay_?" ucap Luhan berusaha membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala itu. "Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore."

"Eum," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" seru Kai bersemangat karena ia benar-benar sudah merindukan ranjang nyaman miliknya. Latihan kali ini benar-benar melelahkan ditambah ia harus menemani Baekhyun bermain setelahnya.

"Baek, kau kuat berjalan?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap sang adik sambil meringis.

"Aku akan menggendongnya!" Seseorang berseru dan tak usah ditanya siapa.

" _Ya_! _Kkamjong_ , jangan mengambil kesempatan!" Dan teriakan nyaring ini pun jangan ditanya siapa pemiliknya. Seluruh penghuni _Richard High School_ sudah sangat hafal dengan teriakan yang setiap harinya membuat sekolah itu bertambah ramai.

— _ **Lucky One**_ _ **—**_

Malamnya Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendadak nyeri, mungkin otot-ototnya tegang karena tidak biasa berolahraga dan ia tiba-tiba melakukannya bahkan tanpa pemanasan, untung saja ia tidak cedera.

Saat ini ia sedang menonton televisi sambil berbaring di sofa bersama sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ , badan Baekhyunee sakit semua," adunya pada sang ibu dengan wajah memelas seperti _puppy_ miliknya.

"Eh, Memangnya apa yang Baekhyunee lakukan hingga bisa seperti ini?" tanya Nyonya Byun cemas sambil mengusap-usap kepala sang anak yang tertidur di pangkuannya dengan lembut.

"Tadi Baekhyunee habis bermain basket bersama Kai."

Nyonya Byun terkekeh gemas sambil mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun. "Itu karena badan Baekhyunee tidak terbiasa saja. Besok juga pasti sudah baikan," ucap wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ ," panggilnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

" _Ne_?"

" _Eomma_ tahu Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya ragu.

Nyonya Byun terlihat sedikit berpikir, sepertinya nama itu tidak begitu asing baginya. "Oh, Park Chanyeol! Sepertinya _eomma_ tahu," seru Nyonya Byun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun sontak terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap ibunya dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. "Eh, benarkah?"

" _Ne_. Tapi ada apa, Baekhyunee?" Nyonya Byun menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan curiga. "Memang Baekhyunee kenal Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias hingga ia mengingat bahwa ayah dan ibunya belum mengetahui kejadian saat Baekhyun pingsan dan ditolong Chanyeol minggu lalu. "Daehyun _hyung_ masih belum mengatakannya, ya. Berarti _eomma_ tidak boleh tahu," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh, Baekhyunee bicara apa?"

"Tidak. Eum ... _eomma_ , Baekhyunee ingin bertemu Chanyeol." Baekhyun merengek sambil mengusakkan hidungnya pada lengan ibunya.

Nyonya Byun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja sang anak bungsu. "Untuk apa, sayang? Memangnya Baekhyunee tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. "Rekan bisnis Daehyun _hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu minta pada Daehyun _hyung_ ," sahut Nyonya Byun setengah tertawa. Lagipula untuk apa anaknya itu bertemu dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya, terlebih orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Daehyun _hyung_ tidak akan mau _eomma_ ," ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Kalau Daehyun _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan, _eomma_ juga tidak kalau begitu. Lagian untuk apa Baekhyunee bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

" _Eomma_ ~" rengeknya sebelum tangisnya pecah.

"Baekhyunee ingin hiks ... bertemu Chanlie!" teriaknya lalu berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang terbengong takjub.

"Ya ampun anak itu!" Nyonya Byun berdecak. Baekhyun bahkan masih menangis meraung seperti itu padahal umurnya sudah akan menginjak 17.

Brak.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya kasar, masih dengan isakan-isakan yang semakin keras.

Daehyun yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya tersentak kaget begitu melihat sang adik bungsu tengah menangis keras di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ya ampun, Baek! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Daehyun panik sambil melangkah menghampiri sang adik.

"Hiks ... _hyung_ , Baekkie ingin bertemu Chanlie hiks ..." ucap Baekhyun di tengah isakannya.

"Untuk apa bertemu pria itu?" tanya Daehyun frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang satu ini, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan adiknya bertemu lagi dengan pria bajingan seperti Park Chanyeol itu!

"Hiks ... pokoknya Baekkie ingin Chanlie!" teriak Baekhyun dan menangis semakin keras.

"Eh, Daehyun _hyung_ , kenapa Baekhyunee menangis?" Luhan yang tanpa sengaja sedang melintas tiba-tiba melangkah—setengah berlari—menghampiri sang kakak dan adiknya dengan raut cemas.

Daehyun menghela napasnya lelah. "Ia ingin bertemu pria bajingan itu, Lu," sahut Daehyun.

Luhan menatap kakaknya bingung masih belum paham siapa pria bajingan yang dikatakan Daehyun hingga Baekhyun berteriak, "Chanlie bukan pria bajingan!" Dan saat itulah ia baru mengerti.

"Ya ampun, Baek, untuk apa bertemu dengannya? Kau bahkan belum benar-benar mengenalnya. Bagaimana jika Park Chanyeol itu orang jahat?" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk adik manjanya dan mengusap puncak kepalnya.

"Chanlie bukan orang jahat, Luhannie _hyung_."

"Dia memang tidak jahat tapi brengsek," umpat Daehyun tanpa sadar.

" _Hyung_ , jangan berbicara begitu pada Baekhyunee!" Luhan merengut tak suka jika kakaknya itu mengumpat di depan adiknya yang masih polos itu.

" _Ne_ , maafkan _hyung_ ," sahut Daehyun setengah hati.

Baekhyun yang masih menangis kini merengek ke arah Luhan yang akhirnya merasa tak tega kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

" _Hyung_ , sudah antarkan saja Baekhyunee ke tempat si Chanyeol itu daripada anak manja ini menangis terus," bujuk Luhan akhirnya.

" _Hyungie_ , Baekhyunee tidak manja," rengek Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sst ... kau ini mau kubantu tidak? Kalau mau diamlah!" Luhan berbisik kepada adiknya yang rewel.

Daehyun yang melihat tingkah kedua adiknya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dua adiknya ini jelas laki-laki, kenapa malah bertingkah seperti perempuan?

Ia pun akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja. Lagipula belum tentu si Park Chanyeol itu ada di rumahnya malam-malam begini. Besok saja bagaimana? _Hyung_ akan buat janji dengan sekertarisnya."

"Tidak mau. Sekarang saja, Daehyun _hyung_ ," rajuk Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Daehyun.

Daehyun memijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit karena rengekan-rengekan adik bungsunya yang manja. "Ini sudah terlalu malam, Baek. Besok saja ya?" bujuk Daehyun sekali lagi.

"Iya, Baek, Daehyun _hyung_ benar. Besok saja, lagipula Baekhyunee memangnya mau mengganggu Chanyeol malam-malam begini? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol sudah tidur?" Luhan pun ikut berusaha membujuk Baekhyun sang bayi besar itu.

"Eum ..." Baekhyun bergumam sambil menyentuh ujung dagunya, berlagak berpikir.

Luhan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ya sudah deh, besok saja. Biar Baekhyunee bisa makin lama main sama Chanlie!" serunya yang membuat kedua kakaknya menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Baekhyunee tidur, _ne_? Jadi bisa bangun pagi dan segera pergi ke rumah Chanyeol," ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap puncak kepala sang adik bungsu.

"Baekhyunee ingin tidur bersama Daehyun _hyung_!" seru Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat kakak tertuanya.

"Eh, tapi ... _hyung_ masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan _hyung_ , mungkin hingga larut," sahut Daehyun penuh sesal.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu ke arah sang kakak. "Jadi, tidak bisa menemani Baekhyunee tidur?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil. "Maaf, ya, Baekhyunee."

"Bagaimana kalau tidur bersama Lulu?" seru Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menatap sang adik yang terlihat murung dengan sepasang mata rusanya yang penuh binar.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah. "Benarkah?"

" _Ne_ ~ Lulu akan menemani Baekhyunee tidur," ucapnya manja.

" _Okay_ , ayo ke kamar! Daehyun _hyung_ ditinggal saja. Hari ini Daehyun _hyung_ sangat menyebalkan!" seru Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Daehyun.

"Dasar anak itu." Daehyun terkekeh pelan menatap kedua adik manjanya yang mulai berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayut di lengan kanan Luhan.

 _ **Tbc.**_


End file.
